


make you cry for me (when i put my lips on you)

by wonuha



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, You Being A Brat, and horny, haha jk jk, how tf there's not a tag for studio sex, i mean sex in a bed is boring, it's just pure filth okay, sub Reader, unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuha/pseuds/wonuha
Summary: Hongjoong is just trying to finish his work, but you're not making it any easier. Not your fault you promised to the other boys that you were surely going to make Hongjoong rest a bit, but things don't go quite as expected when you bit far more off than you can atually chew.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	make you cry for me (when i put my lips on you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> this is my first time posting on ao3 but not my first time writing. i mean, i never wrote a straight smut before, especially not one in english, since it's not my born language. so meh. ig this is fine enough?? i hope you all enjoy (*cute emoji with eyes filled of tears because i'm using the computer and i'm to lazy to put them here*), and please ignore any grammar mistakes, my stupid ass always misses them.
> 
> pay attention to the tags!!!! if you're not comfortable, don't read it.
> 
> title is from a song called "lips on you" by maroon 5!! totally recommend listening, it's a good fuck song HUHAUSHAUHS
> 
> have a good reading!!!

It should be a peaceful day.

The boys are – as always – very loud and hyped at the dance room, but since he’s at the studio wrapped around his work, there’s not so much noise going on. The coffee is still hot and perfectly fine, the beats are going pretty good and until now, he’s quite satisfied with what he’s doing.

It should be a luxurious, fun evening. That is, if you ever were to allow it.

“ _Please_ , Joongie,” you whine, thrashing around your comfortable seat in the sofa for what it seems like the hundredth time, legs kicking everywhere. “I can’t wait anymore! I’m so bored, I’m gonna _die_ , Hongjoong!”

“Take a nap, then.”

You scoff like it’s the most offensive thing your boyfriend could ever say to you, like you can possibly believe he’s suggesting such a thing.

“I’m not gonna _nap_ ,” you hiss, crossing your arms under your chest and glaring at him with your mouth open. “Who naps at 6 PM?”

You do. But Hongjoong doesn’t need to know that.

He closes his eyes for a slight second instead of replying instantly, breathing through his nose and letting the air flood in, left eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He is _this close_ to throwing a tantrum himself. Hongjoong opens his eyes and smiles sweetly at you, closing and opening his fists. The song he’s producing comes to an end too soon just to remind him he’s not finished yet, because someone is impatient.

“Okay. Okay, princess. Don’t take a nap. Why don’t you go on your phone for a bit instead, hm? Play that little game you love so much.”

“I’m here to be with _you_ , not with my _phone_ ,” you huff with a pout, slumping down your seat while messing with the tips of your hair.

Hongjoong sighs, letting go of the shining keyboard with one clammy hand to wipe the disgusting moisture down his thigh and then doing the same with the other hand. He chooses not to reply – entirely because he thinks he’s gonna lose it if he did – but it only takes you no more than five minutes to start up again.

"My legs are _dead_."

"I'm sure they are baby."

"I need to eat.”

"You ate about five mins ago, love, and I know you take more than five mins to get hungry again. What did we say about lying?"

"I _am_ hungry! How would you know — you haven't looked at me _once_ since we got in this stupid studio."

You mumble the last part with an accusatory tone and Hongjoong furrows his brows, peering over at you with dark eyes. It’s pretty clear you’re starting to cross the line, if the way he looks at you with such a predatory force is anything to go by – after all, you are being a little brat. But you just swallow your urge to be a good girl because you’re too proud to give in, even knowing that going against Hongjoong’s orders will only result in punishment; he tends to be mostly soft, but there’s times... there’s times.

"Is that why you're being a brat? You need my attention?"

With your last drop of courage, you straighten up in your sit and hit him with the same squinted eyes and parted lips as before, clearly having in mind what would happen if you keep being like this.

"I'm not being a _brat_ and I do not need your _attention_ ,” it’s the biggest lie you’ve told on the day, though.

Hongjoong licks the inside of his cheek, gaze low and intimidating, to the point you shrink on yourself again.

“So what is wrong with you? You were the one nagging me to stay while I work, so fix that attitude.”

He can see you opening and closing your mouth a handful of times from his peripheral vision – like you want to say so many things but not quite grasping what. Eventually, you make a high pitched ugh noise and turn away from Hongjoong entirely.

Hongjoong sighs, side-eyeing you as you maneuver yourself as best as you can so that you’re curled up in your seat with your back to Hongjoong like a damn annoying kid. Still, you promised the other boys that you were going to try and make your boyfriend relax and rest, and you were not going to back down on it anytime now.

Biting back a groan, Hongjoong reaches a hand over and rubs it up and down your back, only to have a huff as an answer. Hongjoong’s persistent though, merely laughing – makes him calm down – before grabbing a hold of your hip.

"C'mon, princess. Don't be silly now. You're gonna cramp your neck and back like that. Sit up."

"No, fuck you."

Keep it cool, Hongjoong.

" _Princess_."

"Lea'me alone!"

"Okay, fine. Have it your way," Hongjoong snaps, taking his hand off you and shifting on his ass slightly as he goes back to the keyboard again. “But I don't want to hear a peep out of you anymore, okay? Not a peep."

You mutter something indecipherable under your breath – probably something around _fuck you_ ’s and _he doesn’t even give his girlfriend attention_ – but, for the sake of not having to fire himself and you up again, Hongjoong pretends he hasn't heard a thing.

Only when Hongjoong’s just starting to think you have finally fallen asleep do you suddenly shift, turning yourself over onto your back jerkily and pushing yourself up so you’re sitting erect. Hongjoong resists the urge to look over at you and keeps his eyes glued on the computer screen, where he hasn’t even reached the middle of the song yet.

"I’m horny.”

Hongjoong snorts at the suddenness of the statement before breaking out into a breathy incredulous chuckle. "You're _horny_?"

You bite on the inside of your bottom lip, stretching your legs apart a bit. Hongjoong frowns at you.

"Yeah," you whine, hips moving in the air like you want to feel some sort of friction. "Stop working and fuck me?"

“No,” he deadpans, no explanations.

“Why not?” You moan, squirming on your seat, but still not touching yourself. “You haven’t even spared me a glance, can’t you even fuck your girlfriend properly?”

You clearly notice you almost crossed the line _again_ with the way Hongjoong stares at you, so domineering you recoil on your sit. He growls lowly, motioning with his hand for you to come closer, and you’re quick to comply. Hongjoong grabs your chin, making you lower yourself until you’re eye level with him.

“Sit on my cock, then,” he says, voice rough and low, making you rub your legs together. The way he says cock so boldly always gets you somehow.

"W-what do you mean?" you ask, not believing in your ears, as Hongjoong's dark eyes scan your face thoroughly, grip tightening where he holds you in place.

“You heard me, princess,” he pushes your head backwards, baring your neck for him just so he can attack it with light nibbles and a groan when you moan for him. “Where’s your attitude now? Cat got your tongue?”

Hongjoong is teasing, which can only mean one thing: you’re gonna have to beg sooner or later. You don’t know if this thought makes you happy or anxious quite yet. Maybe both.

“C’mon, then. Sit on my cock and keep it nice and warm like the little doll you are,” he doesn’t even finish talking before you’re all over him, trembling hands scrambling to undo his belt.

You open his button and zipper until you can pull only his soft cock out, hurrying to take your jeans and panties off. You discard them in the floor as you climb on your boyfriend’s lap, taking his cock on your hands and positioning it between your already stretched out pussy – you’ve fucked lazily in the morning, messy but so so good.

You sigh, feeling yourself relax when you finish sinking down on his length. Hongjoong’s always been over average and although he’s not so long, at least not monstrously so, he’s mad thick, the perfect size to accommodate in your insides, fit snugly between your wet folds. He presses a quick kiss to your cheek that spreads love through all of your body before he reaches behind you for the keyboard and mouse to keep doing his work.

You’re careful not to jostle in his lap even when he moves his hips a little to readjust on the sit, keeping his grumbles and curses when something doesn’t go quite as expected at minimum, grip tightening on the mouse every time you squeeze unconsciously around him. Hongjoong’s cock is fully engorged by the time he reaches a little over the half of the song, spearing you open in all the right ways, throbbing just enough to make your toes curl every few minutes. You’re having trouble sitting still, the comfortable haze from before shifting into something desperate, greedy for even more attention. As Hongjoong enters the last half of the song, you start squirming quietly in his lap, trying to be as subtle about it as you can.

Of course it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Stay still,” he whispers against your ear, chest rumbling with the growl he lets out in warning, and you stop with a displeased whine. Hongjoong licks your neck for good measure, biting hard on your pulse point. “Be a good girl for me, princess.”

You obey even a bit petulant, resting your head against his shoulder. You’ve always found it hot when Hongjoong’s working, the way he seems to be so into what he’s doing, biting his lips and smirking to himself when the beat goes as he wishes. You’re doing actually pretty fine, until he starts rapping with the song, doing little noises that you’re sure it isn’t supposed to turn you on this much – maybe it’s because you feel blissed out with your boyfriend’s dick inside you.

Your breath fastens and you squeeze your eyes shut, praying to whatever gods to make you calm down, but it doesn’t work anyway. In hope that he doesn’t notice, you start moving again, hips slowly doing short circles, until you yelp with the sudden slap against your left butt cheek.

“Are you gonna keep disobeying me, kitten?” Hongjoong questions, raising a brow at you, and you shake your head as fast as you can, but he pulls on your hair instead to suck a hickey under your ear as he caresses the place he hit before. “Do you want me to leave you here all horny and alone?”

You shake your head again, ass stinging so good. You knew it was an empty threat, Hongjoong would never do that, but you both took pleasure on it.

“Then. _Stop_. _Moving_ ,” he punctuates his words with short thrusts, making you dig your nails into his shoulder.

Next time he goes back to work, Hongjoong makes sure to move his hips so slowly it makes you go crazy. You can feel every drag of his cock against your walls, rubbing against your insides methodically. And you know, you know exactly why he’s doing this to you; he’s expecting you to break at any second and beg him to fuck you, but you’re too proud for that. You breathe in, trying to surface the urge to ride him into the sunset.

You were never one to have patience and you’re not gonna have it in times like this.

What makes you finally break is the way his hips jump inside you when you clench around him, cock throbbing from pleasure.

“Fuck, just— _M-move_ already,” you demand like the brat you are, and he laughs at you like he finds it amusing how you’re trying to tell him what to do.

“That’s not how you ask,” Hongjoong spanks your ass again, this time on the right cheek, but as you’re prepared for the hit, you try your best to make your lips be sealed. You know how much he likes to hear you moan for him. “Try again.”

You huff when you see Hongjoong remains unbothered by your attempt to annoy him, hands gripping on your hips to keep you still for him.

Intending to make you suffer a little more, he pulls his cock out to the tip, pretending to slam it quickly back inside you just so he could stop mid way and finish slowly.

“Want me to fuck you hard, hm?” Hongjoong asks, hands sliding inside your shirt and lifting it to your breasts. “Want me to pin you down on the wall and fuck you standing?”

_Motherfucker knows about my strength kink._

“Hongjoong–“

“Beg me.”

“Want you to fuck me,” you moan when he hums uninterested, sucking a hickey on top of your right breast. “ _Do it_.”

Hongjoong trails a finger down your back, the light feather touch making you arch your spine as goosebumps rise on your skin.

“So impatient,” he squeezes your ass hard and you whine, trying to move again, but he pins you down by the grip he has on you. “Being needy like this, you know what that makes you?”

You’re so far away in the way his thrusting torturously inside you, you can’t even bring yourself to answer. It only serves for Hongjoong to grab your throat, hold loose enough to not cut your air flow.

“I asked you a question.”

“N-no— What does it make me?” Hongjoong smirks at the way you start trembling in his lap, getting even more desperate.

“A slut. A desperate little slut.”

And fuck, if you weren’t wet before, you’re definitely soaking now. It’s not like Hongjoong didn’t use this approach with you before, but it’s something that definitely doesn’t happen as frequent as you’d like – he says you deserve to be called all the good names in the world –, so if he said it without you asking, it’s because you really managed to make him annoyed and horny.

You smirk internally to yourself in pride.

“Is that what you are, baby?” He asks, and you shake your head, breathing fast through your mouth like you just ran a marathon. “But I think you are a slut. You kept whining for my attention every two seconds and now look at you, can’t even bring yourself to answer me when you have a cock up your cunt.”

“Fuck, Joong,” you exhale, his burning hands moving to take your shirt off, which you’re quick to follow behind and lift your arms up so it’s easier for him.

Hongjoong undos your bra as he nibbles at your lower lip; the only warning you get before he’s devouring your mouth like he’s a starved man. Hongjoong kisses you rough and hard, your bra already thrown on the floor alongside with your other clothes, licking the roof of your mouth until the only thing you can taste is _Hongjoong_ , _Hongjoong_ , _Hongjoong_.

He kisses your neck, leaving a trail of hickeys on the process. He always tends to get possessive during sex, and it definitely turns you on so much how he has the need to make others see you’re his, his to fuck, his to wreck, his to lick, to mark, to cherish, to _love_.

As much as he’s yours.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” you said hurriedly, moving quietly on his lap and he growls at you, affected by the way your walls fit tightly around him.

“Fucking beg me, then,” Hongjoong groans and you can tell it’s also hard for him, the veins on his neck popping. You lick one of them and his hips kick, but he stops you before you make him give in by grabbing a fistful of your hair, yanking your head backward. “ _Beg_.”

“J-joongie, Joong,” you ramble, shaking your head, and Hongjoong thrusts hard inside you, the sheer force of it making you jump on his lap. “ _Please_! Fuck, please, please, _please_ fuck me, I— I n-need it, _god—_ “

Hongjoong’s moan is so pleasured and needy that it sends your body to a violent shudder, but you don’t have much time to contemplate on how hot your boyfriend’s voice is because he starts to really fuck you. Hongjoong pulls out until only the tip is inside, readjusts his hips slightly, and then slams back in right on your sweet spot, like he knows where it is by heart.

“This what you wanted?” He pants through the force of his thrusts, fucking into you in a brutal pace that makes you see stars.

The chair creaks with his movements and somewhere in the back of your mind actually worries that the other members of the group can hear you moaning, since you’re not so subtle and quiet, but it disappears as soon as you feel Hongjoong spanking you again.

“Yes, _yes_ , s-so good, you— You fuck me so w-well,” Hongjoong pulls your hips down to meet each of his thrusts halfway, like you weighted nothing.

He seems desperate himself, chasing his own climax as he makes sure you’re also feeling good. You cry out, back arching into nothing, and the ringing smack of your skin echoes throughout the studio. Your arms stretches out as you try desperately to find leverage for your hands, grabbing the back of the chair instead. Hongjoong’s grip tightens the slightest bit around your hips, your incessant moans adding fuel to his fire.

Hongjoong takes his moment admiring your fucked out state. He’s always telling you how beautiful you look, a pretty flush spreading across your cheeks and down to your naked chest; sweat drips down your temples and your lips are swollen and so so sweet, cries melodic and high, still not tinged with the usual hoarseness it gets when Hongjoong abuses of your throat with his cock. You’re so responsive in both body and voice, jolting with every thrust, arching sharply, legs spasming like you can’t take, but he knows you can.

You sob, can’t even rock your hips to meet Hongjoong’s – the force in which he fucks you keeps you at his mercy, only able to take and take, just the way you love.

“You like being helpless, don’t you, princess?” Hongjoong growls, sweat dripping is his eyes and he remembers distantly that he’s wearing too many clothes but doesn’t want to stop even for a second to take them off. “Like knowing I can do whatever the fuck I want with you? Knowing you’re my little slut, only mine to fuck and fuck and fuck.”

Hongjoong stops a little in favor of fucking deep inside you, rolling his hips tightly so he can rub the tip of his cock in your sweet spot. Your moans increase in volume, Hongjoong’s grip on your hips tight enough to leave bruises, and it gives him a feral satisfaction, the fact you’re gonna bear his marks after sex.

“Joongie,” you whimper, looking at Hongjoong under your tear-soaked lashes, and something hot surges in his belly, burning so good. You’re looking at him with so much love, and he smiles before kissing your nose.

“I love you,” he says just before he pulls back and fucks in hard and fast. Your head snaps backward, cry bouncing off the walls, and Hongjoong doesn’t stop, maintaining a brutal pace that has you nearly screaming. “Love you so fucking much, _fuck_.”

Hongjoong’s close, you can tell by the way he greets his teeth, muscles tightening, cock twitching and breath coming like ragged pants. You’re also close, body spasming and trashing around.

“Wanna cum, please— P-please make me cum,” You cry and Hongjoong is quick to reach your clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts.

It doesn’t take long for you to come first, orgasm hitting you like a truck and making you throw your body forwards with a loud moan of joy, walls squeezing so tight around Hongjoong’s cock that he climaxes right afters. Hongjoong squeezes his eyes shut and comes, hips stuttering through his orgasm. He keeps grinding his cock inside you until he has spilled every last drop, the cum oozing out a little through around him.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Hongjoong laughs, caressing your lower back while he kisses you softly. You take your time looking at him with a stupid smile on your face. “Did you get enough attention now?”

“Maybe,” you wink at him and he pinches your nose. “If you gave me attention from the beginning we wouldn’t be here now.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” He raises a brow and you stop to think a little.

“It’s bad. I’m horny again.”

“You’re horny again?” Hongjoong questions in pure disbelief

You circle his neck with your arms. “Fuck me one more time?”

“I’m not gonna fuck you _twice_ when I still have work to do!” He states like it’s obvious, and you get up from his lap, legs trembling with how hard he fucked you before.

“ _Fine_ ,” you roll your eyes, plopping down on the sofa and not really caring about if you’re dirtying it with the remains of cum slowly dripping down your pussy. “Don’t fuck me then. I guess I’ll have to make the job all alone.”

“You’re not gonna _jerk_ _off_ with me in the room,” but it falls on deaf ears.

You slump on the seat, bending your legs and opening them so you can get Hongjoong the best view, smirking at him as he stares at you, eyes fuming. Your fingers slowly trace from your neck to your nipple, doing little circles around it, going downwards to your belly, until it stops on your clit. You rub softly, bucking up into the touch with a cry due to oversensitivity, but doesn’t take long before you get two fingers inside your already filled hole, feeling it nice and wet from cum.

Hongjoong isn’t able to take his eyes away, too entranced with the way you whine softly for more. His cock does a painful twitch, reminding him they just finished fucking. He tucks it back inside his pants.

“Stop that,” he tries to warn, but it only serves for your smirk to grow wider. Even though Hongjoong is already used to your mood swings, it doesn’t mean he’s imune to it. “I’m warning you.”

“Or _what_ ,” you deadpan, thirsting for his reaction, for him to snap and take what he wants like before. “You’re gonna fuck me?”

You laugh softly, turning into a moan when you curve your fingers just in the right way. You add a third, meeting yet no resistance.

“I thought you— hmm, had work to do,” Hongjoong licks his lips, brows furrowing as he turns on his back for you, going into the computer.

He tries going back to work, but you could see he’s not really paying attention by the way he keeps groaning every time you whine a little louder.

“So boring,” you state, fingers moving faster. “So stubborn.”

As you’re getting closer to your high again, your head starts to get messy, and your confidence starts to suddenly boost. You pinch your left nipple, rolling it between your fingers before grabbing a fistful of your breast.

“F-fuck, what should I do when— _shit_ , when you don’t s-satisfy me, _hmm_?” You ask, legs spasming with how good it feels, but it’s also not enough. You know only Hongjoong’s cock can satisfy you.

And then, an amazing idea pops on your mind.

“Should I ask someone else to do it in your place?” You can pinpoint exactly the time when Hongjoong’s shoulders tenses and he growls lowly. “I b-bet at least one, _ah_ , o-of the boys will fuck me if I ask.”

Hongjoong turns around and walk into your direction so quick that your eyes couldn’t even notice; before you knew, he’s already standing right in front of you, eyes so dark, veins in the neck bulging and fuck, he’s so fucking pissed. You lick your lips, smirking at him before he grabs you by the arm and yank you up.

That was pretty fast.

“You fucking wanted this, didn’t you?” Hongjoong snarls at your face, backing you up against the closest wall and rutting against your belly. He hisses, cock painfully hard again. “So fucking horny all the time, can’t even wait until I finish working before acting like a bitch in heat.”

“Hongj—“

He kisses you without mercy, keeps going until you’re both out of breath, and then proceeds to bite on the juncture between your neck and shoulder. But then the touch is gone, he’s backing away and you take a glimpse of his devious eyes.

“Kneel.”

Hongjoong doesn’t need to say anything else, you drop to your knees in one second as he takes his dick out for you, fisting your hair between his hands to guide you to the tip and slowly easing his cock inside your waiting mouth. Both moan in unison at the feeling of the tight heat enveloping his shaft, Hongjoong’s hips jumping a little and the head touches the beginning of your throat.

You can taste your release and his on the tip of your tongue, burning hot and salty against it.

“That’s it,” Hongjoong breathes. “Just like that.”

You leak in the floor, cum still gushing out of you, the humiliation burning so good you think you could cum at any time. You’re drooling all over yourself and the cock’s not even half inside yet, you think you won’t be able to fit something that big even though you already had before.

There’s a beat of silence and Hongjoong stops, doesn’t say anything, just looking at you right in the eyes and it’s with a hammering heart that you figure he’s waiting to see if it’s okay to continue this. You nod a little — as much as you can with a cock in your mouth — and Hongjoong’s worried expression softens.

He takes a strand of your hair and puts it behind your ear, a gesture that means use your safeword if needed, remember I love you.

“So pretty with a cock in your mouth, kitten,” Hongjoong slowly pushes more inside again, making sure so he doesn’t hurt you, but you force yourself down greedily. “Fuck, so, _so_ hungry for cock, aren’t you? Gonna fuck your throat so good, fuck, you’re such a greedy little cockslut, _my_ cockslut.”

Hongjoong’s cock slips inside your throat, and he growls at the feeling as you whine desperately. You swallow, and Hongjoong pulls out and fucks his cock back in, hips snapping hard, and he moans out loud when you choke. Your throat is tight and wet around his cock, and it feels so good he’s afraid he’ll come just like this, even being overstimulated. He groans, starts up a rhythm where he’s fucking your mouth with his hand tight in your hair. The tears are streaming down your cheeks, now, face and lips already swelling, looking even more obscene wrapped around his cock.

He can’t help himself – you feel so good, looks so good taking him like a rag doll, crying and drooling, Hongjoong’s cock bulging down your throat. You feel safe with him even with how rough he’s being, know he’ll stop if you tap his thigh twice, and he also trusts you to know your own limits.

“Fuck,” Hongjoong’s moans gets louder as he’s so close, he doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore as his mind is in a complete mess. “Only I can touch you like this, do you hear me?”

His possessive side is beginning to spiral out of control, just as you wanted.

“Only my cock can make you feel good, only me, mine,” Hongjoong greets out, slowing down to stop so he doesn’t cum just yet. “Fuck, get up.”

You sniff, whipping your mouth with the back of your hand and he holds your cheek.

“You okay, love?” He asks just to make sure, and you nod with a smile.

“Yes,” you answer, his cock twitching with the way your voice got rough from the abuse.

Hongjoong kisses your nose, then your cheek, then your neck, and then your breast. He nibbles on the nipple softly, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud and sucking after, your back arching off the wall. You buck into the air, pussy throbbing for some kind of friction. Hongjoong quickly takes a notice and reaches down to rub at your clit, making you squirming where he has you sandwiched on the wall.

But what knocks the breath out of your lungs is when he grabs your thighs only so he could lift you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

“This is what you’ve always wanted, right?” Hongjoong drags his hands until he takes a hold of your wrists, which were not so subtly trying to reach for his cock, and then pins them above your head. “Fuck you standing up.”

He ruts his cock against your wet folds, smirking cockily at you. Hongjoong always knew about your major strength kink, notices the way you look at the veins in his arms, or his muscles when he’s dancing or working out.

“You want me to fuck you until you cry, don’t you? Fuck you ‘til you can’t take it anymore and then keep fucking you, make you take it. Isn’t that right, my pretty little princess?” You nod countless times and he pushes the tip inside like some sort of reward.

Hongjoong rams his hips upward and you cry out, nails digging into his shoulders.

“So beautiful. So fucking pretty,” He grunts, entranced with the way you sob. “Prettiest princess.”

One hand still gripping your hip harshly, he squeezes your wrists in the other. Then he starts to really fuck you, cock pistoning up into you at a brutal pace, one that has your jaw dropping and your eyes rolling back into your head. The ring of skin-on-skin is loud in the room, mixed with your pitiful cries and Hongjoong’s own grunts of effort.

“ _Mine_ ,” he growls possessively, fucking you hard and fast enough that you’re bouncing in his lap, unable to do so much as roll your hips in return. “Take my cock so well, like a good girl.”

Hongjoong being possessive is such a turn on.

Your nails dig into Hongjoong’s biceps when he finds a rhythm, fucking you into the wall. You’re nearly immobile like this, hands restrained and body pinned down by Hongjoong’s, getting fucked too hard and too fast to even move, and it feels fucking amazing.

“Gonna— F-fuck— ” you splutter, and just as your eyes squeeze shut and your back begins to arch off the wall, Hongjoong slows down. You whine in protest. “Hongjoong, I wanna come!”

“I don’t know if you deserve to come,” Hongjoong muses, rolling his hips in slow, infuriating circles. Oh, he’s so evil. “You kept being a brat even when I clearly warned you to stop.”

“‘M sorry,” you blurt out. “I’ll be a good girl now— please, can I—”

Hongjoong pulls out entirely and you shoot him a betrayed look, but he just laughs at you before holding onto you more tightly and positioning you in the desk across the room, using one arm to throw the papers and stuff on the ground. He puts you sitting on it, before he pushes you so you could lay there. Hongjoong spreads your legs apart so he can push his cock back inside. Your pussy sucks him in, fluttering around him, and you sigh in anticipation.

Meanwhile you take your time to admire the man who’s making you feel so good. His eyebrows are frowned, sweat dribbling down his face, and you just noticed now he’s still completely dressed. There’s just something so hot about him fucking you, who’s completely naked, with clothes still on.

“Such a desperate kitten,” Hongjoong tells you and then thrusts.

He can feel the way your body quivers with every jolt, how you seize up every time Hongjoong’s cock rams into your sweet spot. Hongjoong can feel himself nearing the edge, his vision blurry and his breath coming quick and desperate. His hips lose their rhythm as he fucks you even faster, desk slamming against the wall.

“P-please,” you beg meekly, almost losing consciousness. “Wanna cum too.”

“Cum from my cock or not at all,” Hongjoong tells, licking your lips.

“I can’t— c-can’t.”

“Yes you can, you’re my good girl, right?” He asks and you nod, drooling all over your cheek. He whips it, the best as he can with the way he’s thrusting brutally into you. “Then cum.”

He digs his teeth into your shoulder when he comes, spilling into your inviting cunt, fucking you until his cock’s twitching weakly in protest. The feeling of his hot seed inside is what it takes to bring you over the edge, your body trashing around the table and knocking the rest of the things off as you had such a strong orgasm you blacked out for a minute.

When you’re back again, half conscious, Hongjoong already pulled out, using his last strength to lay you down on the sofa. He kisses your forehead, caressing your cheek lovingly, and you smile up to him.

“Was I too rough? Are you okay?” He asks with a concerned frown, and you shake your head.

“You were perfect, as always,” you pat his hair and he rubs your noses together.

“You’re not gonna say you’re horny again, right?” Hongjoong jokes. “I think my dick will fall off if we go again.”

You laugh, making him smile even more.

“No, for now I’m satiated.”

“For now?” He raises a brow.

“Yes, for now, so go get a wet clothe to clean us up,” you roll your eyes, but still looks up at him like he’s the center of your entire universe. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my pretty aurora.” He kisses you one last time before he puts himself back into his pants and gets up to the door.

You distantly remember that you were supposed to make him rest. Maybe this could be a type of resting?

You can only hear some noises outside, something about did you guys really needed to fuck when we’re all practicing in the next room in what seemed like Wooyoung’s voice and you laughed, heart warmed with the sense of belonging.

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that i don't even remeber writing this because i was kinda half asleep still sends 
> 
> as you can see this is pure filth. i have warned you i'm frustrated and horny. or not. but now you know! leave a kudo and a comment if you want to S2
> 
> stay healthy everyone! make sure to drink lots of water and take sun baths because it's good for your immunological system!


End file.
